Hadrien le magnifique!
by ecathe38
Summary: 7 et dernière année à Poudlard pour les enfants des héros...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à la grande JK Rowling. Le reste est le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Pairing :**** Draco-Hermione et leurs enfants**

**Genre :**** Romance, Drame**

**Rating :**** T**

**Notes de l'auteur **

Cette Fanfic est ma première, alors je vous demande d'être conciliants et si des améliorations doivent être faites ou des idées vous viennent. Faites-moi en part !

**Spéciale dédicace à l'impératrice des Malfoy qui se reconnaitra si elle me lit.**

PROLOGUE

Je me présente : Hadrien Hypérion Malfoy, le beau, le ténébreux, l'intelligent et le meilleur coup de Poudlard !

Je suis le frère d'Ecathe Jean Malfoy ma sœur et jumelle que j'adore et avec qui je partage tout hormis mes conquêtes bien sur. Nous sommes les enfants de Lord et Lady Malfoy, bien que vous connaissiez mieux ma charmante mère sous le nom de Granger ! Oui oui La Granger, l'héroïne de guerre.

Nous entrons en 7 années d'études à Poudlard et nous comptons bien faire de cette dernière année une apothéose ! Mon meilleur ami est Albus Sirius Potter le fils du grand Harry Potter. Depuis toutes ces années nos parents sont devenus des amis proches même très proches puisque mère est la marraine de leur fille Lilly Molly Potter. La belle très belle mais intouchable Lilly, celle qui fait chavirer mon cœur de Don Juan dans le plus grand secret.

Enfin je finirais cette présentation en vous révélant une dernière chose, j'adore mon grand-père Lucius ! Ancien Mangemort reconvertis en potionniste de génie. Lucius est un homme hors du commun, intelligent au possible, roublard, manipulateur, virtuose de la magie noire. Il ne s'entend pas très bien avec mère qui n'a de cesse de dire qu'il reste très dangereux malgré ses 65 ans.

Lucius m'a formé aux potions alors que j'avais à peine 8 ans et je lui dois du reste mes notes fabuleuses dans cette matière. Même mes parents n'ont jamais été aussi doués que moi. En frère aimant je fais profiter de mes connaissances à ma douce Ecathe qui elle par contre se sert de ses talents en la matière pour élaborer des potions de guérisons et accessoirement de beauté.

J'allais oublier cette année je suis préfet en chef et capitaine de mon équipe de Quidditch, les filles vont encor être folles !!!

On appui sur le bouton vert là ------------------------------- Merci


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à la grande JK Rowling. Le reste est le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Pairing :**** Draco-Hermione et leurs enfants**

**Genre :**** Romance, Drame**

**Rating :**** T**

**Notes de l'auteur **

Un grand merci aux nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçue , cela m'incite a encore plus écrire et satisfaire votre curiosité!!

Tutti Frutti merci !!

**Nouveautés en tout genre**

Dragoooooooo hurlait mère en bas de l'escalier « nous allons être en retard mon amour »

« Mais me voilas ma lionne » dit 'il en enlaçant ma mère ses yeux remplis d'amour.

Il faut que je vous dise une chose mes parents sont mariés depuis maintenant 18 ans mais se comporte comme des adolescents de notre âge. Ils passent leurs temps libre à partir en voyage autour du monde, à s'embrasser, se faire l'amour plusieurs fois par jour. Ils en oublis même parfois de jeter un asurdiato dans leur chambre. Résultat des comptes Ecathe et moi-même avons entendu nos parents dans leurs ébats à de nombreuses reprises.

Ne pensez surtout pas qu'ils sont immoraux, bien au contraire. Nous avons la chance d'avoir des parents géniaux, desquels nous avons énormément appris. Mon père a toujours été très fort en Quidditch et en potions, ma mère en métamorphose et en runes anciennes.

Nous avons avec Ecathe eu une formation très poussé avant même notre entrés à Poudlard.

Concernant notre éducation, ce fut un mélange de sévérité et de douceur.

Dans notre manoir nous faisions ce que bon nous semblait, mais en dehors nos parents exigeaient de nous, maintient, respect et discrétion. Nous étions des Malfoy par Merlin !

« Bon tout les monde est là ? dit père ! Ok alors on transplane tous direction la gare.

Nous arrivâmes donc en gare, traversant en famille le quai 9 ¾. Derrière cette barrière magique, nous retrouvions l'effervescence habituelle de la rentrée des classes.

Je vis immédiatement au loin mon oncle Harry et sa famille au complet. La famille Weasley qui d'après ce que je pouvais voir c'était agrandie dernièrement et la famille Londubat.

Je dois tout de même donner des explications sur les familles. **Neuville Londubat** c'était marié avec **Luna Lovegood**, ils ont eu ensemble des jumeaux, Kellan et Yseult âgés maintenant de 16 ans et donc entrait en 6 année. A l'image de leurs parents les jumeaux était très sérieux mais souvent dans la lune. Hormis cela ils étaient vraiment sympas, Neuville était professeur de Botanique à Poudlard.

Luna avait repris le journal de son père : Le Chicaneur.

Les **Weasley **très vaste famille, **Molly** matriarche en titre régnait d'une poigne de fer sur l'ensemble de ses enfants et petits enfants autant dire que les repas chez eux étaient quelque chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie ! **Arthur** avait après la guerre été nommé ministre de la magie. Homme d'une gentillesse absolu en famille, il devenait intraitable au ministère. Grace à lui de nombreuses réformes avaient été édictées pour le plus grand bien de la communauté magique. Entre autres réformes, il nomma un ministre des relations avec les Moldus, sans bien évidement ouvrir les portes de notre monde à tous. Mon oncle **Ron** c'était marié avec **Pansy** Parkynson, ils ont eu 2 fils, Frédéric et Antares âgés de 14 et 16 ans, tout deux rouquins et très bon joueurs de Quidditch. Ron était notre professeur de vol et Pansy professeur de divination.

**Bill** toujours marié à la magnifique **Fleur**, **George**s marié avec **Katty** Bell, ils ouvraient cette année leur boutique de farces et attrapes à Pré au lard.

« Holà les Malfoy ! S'écriât Harry en venant vers nous le sourire aux lèvres.

Il serrât la main de mon père, embrassât ma mère, pris dans ses bras Ecathe et me donnas une bourrade virile.

« Hadrien, tu a encore grandi durant les vacances ! Je vais te demander un service j'aimerais que cette année tu surveille bien ma Lilly. Veux-tu bien faire cela pour ton oncle ? »

« Tu sais oncle Harry Lilly à le même âge que moi et si il doit en avoir un qui surveille l'autre je pense que l'inverse serait plus à propos, d'autre part, je peux t'assurer qu'Albus fait déjà très bien son rôle de frère ainé» lui répondis je.

Je regardai Albus à ce moment cherchant une aide de sa part, il me regardât lui aussi ne comprenant pas la situation Ubuesque du moment !

Pourquoi me demandait-il ceci ? Il savait pertinemment que j'étais un coureur de jupons, prenant, usant, utilisant et jetant derrière moi sans vergogne aucune. Ce qu'il me demandait était bien au delà de se que je pouvais faire vis-à-vis de Lilly. Elle était la seule jeune femme que j'aimais en silence. La seule que je voulais et respectais. A vrai dire la seule dont je voulais faire la futur Lady Malfoy.

« Tout de même Hadrien fait en sorte qui ne lui arrive rien de grave »

« Ne t'en fait pas oncle Harry je veillerais sur elle comme je le fais pour Ecathe »

Tante Ginny nous embrassas tous et Albus allât saluer mes parents et ma sœur.

Ecathe, Hadrien dirent mes parents, nous sommes désolés mais nous devons partir de suite. Nous sommes attendus.

« Mais enfin dit Ecathe vous nous laissez déjà ? »

« Oui répondit mon père, mais ne vous inquiétés pas, nous allons nous revoir très vite »

Je regardais mes parents ne comprenant pas, je vis qu'ils regardaient mon oncle et ma tante en leur souriant. «

« Halez hop tout le monde dans le train, n'oubliez rien sur le quai dit ma tante »

Nous voici tous dans le train cherchant le plus grand wagon pour tous être ensembles. Albus et moi même en parfait gentlemen aidons les filles à monter leurs bagages et nous installons enfin confortablement.

* * *

**Très loin du quai 9 3/4 !**

Mes chers collègues** ! **Mes chers collègues fit une voix amplifiée d'un **sonorus** !

Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard l'ancien professeur de potion Severus Rogue vit l'ensemble de son corps professoral se tourner enfin vers lui. Après un long silence, il fixa de son regard toujours aussi glacé ces personnes.

« Bien maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je voulais vous informer des dispositions prises cette été. Il déroula un long parchemin et se mit à lire :

Madame la directrice adjointe Minerva Mac Gonagall demande sa mise en retraite ce que nous lui accordons compte tenu de son âge, après tout à 120 ans nous pensons qu'elle a le droit de se reposer. Le concierge Monsieur Rusard a lui aussi demander sa retraite, il sera remplacé par son fils Galius bien plus jeune et donc par la même beaucoup plus rapide et vigilant souhaitons lui bon courage... Passons aux nominations des postes :

Monsieur Neuville Londubat devient directeur de la maison Serdaigle et enseignera la botanique

Lady Hermione Malfoy devient directrice de la maison Gryffondor et enseignera la métamorphose.

Lord Drago Malfoy devient directeur de la maison Serpentard et enseignera les potions.

Madame Cho Chang-Thomas devient directrice de Poussouffle et enseignera les runes.

Concernant les autres professeurs, ils sont reconduits dans leurs fonctions de l'année dernière.

Nous accueillons cette année un nouveau professeur de duel qui enseignera aussi les magies blanches, noires et rouges. Merci d'accueillir Monsieur Harry Potter.

Tout le monde se retourna très étonnés de cette nomination alors qu'Harry n'en avait parlé à personne pas même à son épouse. Se fut avec un grand sourire et beaucoup d'émotion que l'ancien « survivant » entra dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

« Mes chers amis dit Harry, je sais que vous êtes tous très étonnés mais je m'ennuyais a mourir au ministère. Vous vous êtes certainement rendu compte que le corps professoral est exclusivement constitué de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Nous avons eu 18 ans de paix et de tranquillité durant lesquels, nous savons pus nous établir, fonder nos familles, être heureux !

Ce temps de plénitude est révolu mes amis et l'on entendit des murmures pour certains, des plaintes pour les autres. Drago prit la parole alors qu'Hermione et Ginny ouvraient leurs bouches.

Harry, nous sommes tes amis les plus proches et tu nous laisse dans l'expectative la plus rude tonna t'il en regardant le héros de ses yeux gris tempête. Que se passe-t-il par Salazar !

Ce qu'il se passe Drago c'est que nous avons découvert que Voldemort nous à laissé un joli cadeau après sa mort ! Un cadeau en forme d'enfant illégitime, un cadeau qui est en 6 année à Durmstrang et qui devient un peu trop « expansif » si tu vois se que je veux dire !

Nous allons donc devoir récupérer le cadeau ici à Poudlard !

Hermione, Ginny, Cho et Neuville ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes se levèrent d'un bond pour s'exclamer : **JAMAIS !**

Mais Harry aurais tu perdu l'esprit ? Nous avons tous des enfants ici nos propres enfants ! Tu va mettre en danger la vie de centaines d'enfants en faisant venir cette dépravation de la nature !

« Non je ne mets personne en danger en tout cas le risque est calculé, Drago je vais avoir besoin de toi pour que nous ouvrions à nouveau le club de duel, Ron nous aidera et nous allons avoir la collaboration de Blaise Zabinni qui viendra à Poudlard sous la couverture de Maitre d'arme. »

Allons mes amis fit Séverus Rogue, nous avons vécus la grande guerre et c'est justement pour éviter l'avènement du rejeton de Voldemort que nous avons pris l'ensemble de ces décisions. Bien nos enfants sont arrivés à la gare et je me doute qu'il va y avoir de très mauvaises surprises pour certains. A ce moment là il se tourna vers Drago et Hermione en pouffant.

Les Malfoy se regardèrent avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, Ho que oui leurs enfants allaient avoir de sacrées surprises dans l'année à venir. Mais eux par contre allaient retrouver leur adolescence durant un an et faire en sorte de revivre leurs tout premiers émois.

Drago se collât contre le dos d'Hermione et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Toi et moi dans la salle sur demande tout de suite ma Lionne ou je te viole dans les couloirs »

« Parle toujours mon dragon et court vite »

Et l'on vit sortir de la grande salle Lord et Lady Malfoy.

Séverus qui les avaient vus partir en trombe leva les yeux au ciel et se dit à lui-même : ils sont pires que leurs gosses.


End file.
